


Captain S. Holmes, of HMS Peregrine

by JessamyGriffith



Series: The White Clouds, Flying [3]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19th century style portrait sketch of Captain Sherlock Holmes. Commissioned by his brother, on the occasion of his first ship command, the 'Peregrine.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain S. Holmes, of HMS Peregrine

**Author's Note:**

> **Captain S. Holmes, of His Majesty's Ship Peregrine, circa 1813**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 19th century, National Portrait Gallery.
> 
> Pictured is Captain Sherlock Holmes, in a pose typical of 19th century full-length portraiture. The ship depicted is undoubtedly HMS Peregrine, Holmes' first command, a sloop - the only ship a junior captain and master and commander was allowed to command. Captain Holmes achieved his step up the rank ladder from first lieutenant to captain in the summer of 1812, and as such he was allowed under new uniform regulations to have two epaulettes, or 'swabs'. The medal is the silver one given to lieutenants who took part in the Battle of the Nile between the French and English in 1798.
> 
>  
> 
> 19.5cm x 28cm, coloured pencils.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/8357213328/)

**Author's Note:**

> Did it partly for mine and alltoseek's fic series [The White Clouds, Flying](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30847), partly because Napoleonic uniform porn and swords and fun like that, and partly to torture [pati1979](http://pati79.tumblr.com/post/39364001718/deareje-this-had-been-in-my-drafts-for-at-least), who has a difficult relationship with 'that man' and absolutely isn't allowed to see him in white breeches with sun-bleached hair and gold trim, with or without anchors.
> 
> Inspired from [this pic](http://pati79.tumblr.com/post/39364001718/deareje-this-had-been-in-my-drafts-for-at-least) of Benedict in Midsummer Night's Dream. 
> 
> In general, I had fun with the style, giving him the newer Brutus hairstyle and the most up-to-date coat style. Sherlock Holmes, even in the Navy and especially for a portrait, would be a dashing officer indeed. In case people wondered, Sherlock was promoted to temporary juniour lieutenant at a young age, hence his presence at the Battle of the Nile. That he then remained a lieutenant of various grades for fourteen more years was not especially unusual in the Navy at the time, particularly when one considers his temperament.
> 
> Tried my darndest to achieve an oil painting effect with pencils, but was ultimately foiled by having chosen the wrong paper (too toothy but tough) and having just my old set of Laurentian colour pencils from high school, which are too hard for proper blending.
> 
> Anyway, I hadn't done a colour pencil sketch in years, so I'm not entirely displeased.
> 
> Yellow varnish overlay and frame achieved afterwards in Photoshop, just so you know.


End file.
